Love Under A Waterfall
by Nichili
Summary: Sheik and Link make love beneath the beating water of a waterfall. Anal, AU/AR, HJ, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Sheik/Link, COMPLETE -NOT RELATED TO AMD-


**Disclaimer: I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing it. **

**A/N: This is just a quick oneshot that does NOT go with A Man's Duty.**

* * *

><p>"You know," Sheik began between kisses to the milky torso under him, sighing as massive amounts of water beat down on he and his lover from above. "I should be thankful," he finished with a purr between yet another kiss to that supple skin.<p>

"Why?" Link asked, his voice rising, cut off by a gasp as he felt Sheik's mouth clamp down against his neck. Arching, he moaned softly when he felt his lover's teeth bite into the soft flesh of his neck, soothing the delicious pain with a lick. When the mouth pulled away, he pouted softly, but the pout died quickly, a moan replacing it as two of his lovers fingers slowly entered him, spreading slowly inside him.

"If you had wanted to make love under a waterfall during winter," Sheik started, pushing his fingers in deep, curling them up to run them over that perfect bundle of nerves, relishing in every squirm and moan he elicited from the form beneath him, "I don't think it would work." A smirk curled his lips when his lover gave him a rather annoyed look, before he slid his head down to remove it with his mouth.

Sheik gently parted Link's lips with his tongue, kissing the young man deeply. Slowly, he slipped another finger inside his lover, scissoring them, running them along the younger man's prostate, growling into his mouth at the gasping moan it pulled from the blonde beneath him. This time however, when the moan was caught in the darker man's kiss, he pushed his fingers in with more force. Sheik continued to kiss the teen as he removed his fingers, the same hand moving to grasp himself and place the head of his member at his lover's entrance. Water, he thought, wasn't the best lubrication, but under the circumstances, it was all he had.

Pulling his partner up against him, Sheik deepened the kiss as he entered the arching blonde beauty beneath him, slowly, so very slow. He groaned and they both pulled back from the kiss, each gasping for breath and moaning though Link's face showed a bit of discomfort. Sheik frowned at the expression on his lover's face, slowing his movement to a halt when he was fully seated within the teen, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion with minimal lubrication.

The darker blonde wrapped his arms around Link's back and pulled him closer, running his tongue against Link's ear, flicking the against the pointed tip teasingly. Link squirmed, biting at his lip, pushing his hips down, squirming. Sheik frowned and pulled his lips from Link's ear, "Rap?" he asked quietly.

"Please." Link said in breathy response, a hint of begging coloring his voice. When Sheik's movements did not restart, he called out again, "Please, for Din's sake Sheik. Please!"

Sheik pressed his lips against Link's delicately pointed ears at those words, moaning and licking his lips as he slowly began to pump into the teen. When Link's legs wrapped around Sheik's waist he shuddered in delight, digging his fingertips into his lovers milky hips, his own gasps and moans being met by those of his Hero.

Sheik slowly increased his pace inside his lover, and when reached one that both he and Link seemed to enjoy greatly, he snaked his hand down, wrapping it against his Link's erection. He slowly ran his thumb against the frenulum of Link's member, pressing into it with a varying amount of pressure with each thrust of his hips.

Arching into Sheik's thrusts, Link pressed his forehead firmly against the older man's shoulder, his mouth pushing into the man's bronzed chest. His toes curled in pleasure as he screamed when the hand around his shaft pumped him in time with the thrusts within him. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly as he felt a well of pleasure build slowly in the pit of his stomach. Sheik took the jerk and tensing of his mates body as a cue and began to twist his hand over his lovers erection with each pump, each in time perfectly with his thrusts, squeezing as his hand slid down, releasing ever so faintly as it slid back up.

Sheik grit his teeth slightly, groaning as he felt too felt himself come closer to release. He quickly moved his mouth down, once again clamping down on the sweet pulsating piece of flesh in the crook of Link's neck, loving every second of the harsh pumping against his tongue. He bit down harder this time, sucking as he marked Link's skin, lapping gently at the small amount of blood that welled up.

The moment that Sheik's teeth clamped down, Link's body jerked. He purred against the elder man's chest and his body grew taut, every nerve ending on his body exploding in a wave of euphoria as he came. He screamed out his lover's name, his muscles tightening around the pumping shaft of his mate, causing Sheik's mouth to pull from Link's neck as he cried out with his own orgasm. They held each other tightly, each of their body's shaking and shivering, nerves still shooting waves of pleasure.

Slowly, Sheik lay his partners form down, placing his own head on the silky skin of the chest beneath him. He let out a long and shuddering breath, holding his dear one close, not bothering to break their coupling even as he slowly softened within the teen. He smiled faintly at the spasms of Link's body beneath him, the aftereffects of his pleasure slowly fading away. Sheik slowly kissed his way up from Link's chest to his lips where he found a grinning face looking up at him. "What?" Sheik asked with a raised brow and a smirk.

"You were right, Talagand, it definitely wouldn't have worked if it were winter." Link said with a sleepy grin, earning him a mock glare and a kiss, before Sheik pulled him back into his arms. Sheik lay back on his own back this time, Link laying on top of him, and the two fell asleep under the rage of a waterfall, never bothering to break their coupling.


End file.
